1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate, and more especially, to a thin film transistor array substrate for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Presently, the displays of portable communication terminals and personal computers are composed principally of liquid crystal panels. For displays of the next generation as alternatives to the liquid crystal panels, organic electroluminescence panels and inorganic electroluminescence panels have been a focus of recent attention. Such displays are provided with pixels disposed in a matrix, and are driven chiefly by two types of driving systems, such as an active matrix driving system or a passive matrix driving system.
An important issue concerning the displays is the occurrence of horizontal or vertical crosstalk. A crosstalk phenomenon refers to one in which a fixed pattern such as a window is displayed with brightness variations in areas horizontally adjoining the pattern. The brightness variations are considered to result from voltage drops on electrode lines, the voltage drops occurring from high currents flowing through the lines. For example, lateral crosstalk usually occurs on a liquid crystal display panel which is with brightness at the pattern of in the order of light and dark line background and black window and may be derived from the voltage drops of common electrodes. Thus, how to reduce crosstalk for enhancing grade of display panel is one of important issues for liquid crystal display device.